


What It Means To Be A Legend

by alicat54c



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicat54c/pseuds/alicat54c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter didn’t think his rag tag group of warriors quite understood what he meant when he called them LEGENDS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Means To Be A Legend

...

Hunter didn’t think his rag tag group of warriors quite understood what he meant when he called them LEGENDS.

He considered, once, taking them to the future to see it for themselves, but...

How could he describe the mosaics of the Canary, rising from the underworld on white wings like Gilgamesh, her voice a cry for those who seek the embrace of fearlessness; or show them the dual statues of Heat and Cold, their mirrored faces equal parts impassive and impassioned, reminding all the importance of brotherhood and balance?

One could not casually walk up to a man and say, “Oh Firestorm? In literature he symbolizes the divided nature of self, and accepting one’s nature in order to achieve greatness. And the Atom? Overcoming impossible odds through ingenuity, instead of force.”

The time traveler heard another crash in the back of the ship, and Mick roar something about burning someone. He sighed.

Legends, sure.

He bet Beowulf wasn’t this bad.  
…


End file.
